Miltank
| name='Miltank'| jname=(ミルタンク Miltank)| image=241Miltank.png| ndex=241| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= MILL-tank | hp=95| atk=80| def=105| satk=40| sdef=70| spd=100| total=490| species=Milk Cow Pokémon| type= | height=3'11| weight=166.4 lbs| ability=Thick Fat *Scrappy| color='Pink'| gender=100% ♀| }} Miltank (ミルタンク Miltank) is a Pokémon. Whitney has a Miltank. Appearances In the Anime Miltank first appeared in the anime under the ownership of Whitney during A Goldenrod Opportunity and A Dairy Tale Ending. In Got Miltank?, a Miltank was guarding an area that was for Pokémon only. Four Miltank appeared in Tanks for the Memories!. One under Autumn's ownership, nicknamed "Ilta" (ルータン Rūtan), two under Spring's and another one under Summer's. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Routes 38 and 39| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 38 and 39 (Day)| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Sky Pillar| rsrarity=One| emerald=Hoenn Safari Zone extension| erarity=Rare takes ages to catch fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 209 and 210 (Pokéradar)| dprarity=Uncommon (Pearl) Rare (Diamond)| platinum=Route 210 (Pokéradar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 38, Route 39 and 47| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Endless Level 10 Endless Level 13 Forever Level 59 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (10F, 20F, 30F, 40F, 50F-53F, 60F-98F)| PMD2=Marine Resort (1F-18F) Shimmer Hill (1F-17F)| Ranger2=Chroma Road }} Pokédex Entries | name=Miltank| gold=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary.| silver=If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual.| crystal=In order to milk a Miltank, one must have a knack for rhythmically pulling up and down on its udders.| ruby=Miltank gives over five gallons of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.| sapphire=Miltank gives over five gallons of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.| emerald=It gives over five gallons of milk daily. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.| firered=If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual.| leafgreen=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary.| diamond=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults.| pearl=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults.| platinum=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults.| heartgold=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary.| soulsilver=If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual.| black=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults.| white=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. }} Side Game Data |number=046 |pokemon=Miltank |group=Normal |fieldmove=Tackle 2 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It attacks by letting loose shock waves and thrashing around. |hp=294 |onsight=Stands on the spot. }} Trivia *Miltank's male counterpart is Tauros *Miltank is a tank pokemon (tank means nearly impossiable to beat, Snorlax and Blissey are two more tank pokemon) Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon